Mega Man: The Willy Wars
Mega Man: The Willy Wars is a new Mega Man cartoon based off of Mega Man 9, 10, and 11 and will be animated by Studio Mir. It'll be published by Capcom and Netflix, to be a collaboration of some short. The "Willy" Word isn't a spelling error, its actually apart of the story weirdly. Plot The year is 20XX, and Dr Wily had enough of Dr Light's Plans once and for all. So, he started Codename: .W.I.L.L.Y. (Which Stands for War Inside Long-sword Landmine Yesteryear). In order to build up this unknown sword and land mine, which is more like a bomb than anything, Dr Wily has remade some of robots while making new ones as a "surprise" for team Light. Its up to Mega-Man to defeat Dr Wily to end the war of Yesteryear. Characters Mega Man (Voiced By Jack De Sena) '''- The Blue Bomber that was created by Dr Light to defeat all evil at all costs. '''Roll (Voiced by Bella Thorne) - '''Dr Light's Daughter, but she'll normally help Mega Man at the toughest of times. '''Rush (Voiced by Bill Farmer, of Disney's Pulto fame) - '''Mega Man's Sidekick/Pet Dog, and will help him 90% of the time. He also acts like a Guard Dog at times. '''Proto Man (Voiced by Scott McNeil) - '''A unknown proto type of Mega Man, but has a side story on why he left Dr Light and Dr Wily. '''Bass (Voiced by Ian James Corlett) - '''Mega Man's Rival, but will also help Mega Man. But he'll normally want to fight him. '''Dr Light (Voiced by Stuart Zagnit, of Pokemon's Professor Oak fame) - '''Mega Man's creator, and a fatherly figure. He's normally serious, but he'll sometimes goof around like how a dad will. '''Dr Wily (Voice by Keith Sliverstein) - '''Mega Man's Arch Rival, and the main villain of the series. He'll act like a brat once he gets defeated. List Of Robot Master's in the Series. Normally, other actors from other Netflix series will play apart of the series as a robot master. This will get a special guest star in ever episode, but its normally small ones but there are some big ones here and there. * '''Cut Man (Voiced by Tom Kenny, Instead of Terry Klassen in the Cartoon) * Guts-Man (Voiced By Kevin Michael) * Splash-Woman (Voiced By Nika Futterman) * Galaxy-Man (Voiced By Chris Pratt, Weridly) * Croncrete-Man (Voiced By Richard Armitage, also voiced Trevor Belmount from Castlevania) * Magma-Man (Voiced By Bill Wise, who also voices Knuckles from Sonic The Hedgehog) * Plug Man (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor in Johnny Test) * Air-Man (Voiced By Charlie Cox, who is also the actor of Marvel's Dare Devil) * Bounce-Man (Voiced By Jim Cummings) * Acid Man (Voiced By Nick Kroll, who also played Hormone Monster from Big Mouth) * Blast-Man (Voiced By Roger Craig Smith, who is also the voice of Sonic The Hedgehog. This may be a reference to Sega's "BLAST Processing..?") * Fuse Man (Voiced By Will Arnett, who also voices Bojack Horseman) * Block-Man (Voiced By Clancy Brown) * Chill-Man (Voiced by "Deadpool's" Ryan Reynolds) * Honey-Woman (Voiced by Cindy Robinson) * Hornet-Man (Voiced by Seth Rogen, in which He does the Roles for Sausage Party, Monsters Vs. Aliens, etc.) Crossovers This Series will have some crossover's from other Netflix Series as well, Some Weirder than the rest. Here are the episode titles: * DareDevil - '"The Blue Bomber" * '''Voltron - '"The Rise Of Dr Wily" * 'She-Ra - '"Rock 'N' Roll!" * 'Troll Hunters - '"Income The Yellow Devil" * 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender - '"Fire, Ice, And Machines" * 'Street Fighter - '"Unleash The Madness" * 'Sonic The Hedgehog - '"World's Collide!" * 'The Epic Tales Of Captian UnderPants - '"Professor...WILY?!" * 'Carmen Saddiego - '"Our Little Proto-Man..." * 'Monster Hunter - '"Dragon Chaos!" * 'Star Trek: The Animated Series - '"The Fate Of 20XX" * 'Sword Art Online - '"The ROM Hacker" * 'Metroid - '"The Battle With Ridley" * 'Kirby Right Back At Ya! - ' "Mega-Kirby!" * 'Kill La Kill - '"Charge Em' Up!" * 'Iron Fist - '"The Guts" * 'Lost In Space - '"Mega Mistake" * 'Stranger Things - '"The Yellow Devil, The Terror Within" * 'Mega-Man: Battle Network: '"Hacker's Chaos!" * 'Mega-Man X: '"Double Wily!" * '''Lilo and Stitch: Trouble in Paradise! * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Galaga and Galaga Arrangement: '''"Galactic Swarm!!" * '''Xevious: "Showdown of the Andor Genesis" * Super Mario: "Plumber Jeopardy!!!!" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: "Droid Ambush!!!!" * Star Wars: Rebels: '"Imperial Battalion!!!!!" * '''Star Wars Resistance: '"Rise of the Resistance" * '''Donkey Kong Country: "Angry Monkey Business!!!!" Category:Video Game Cartoons Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Battle Network Category:Capcom Category:Netflix Category:Video Game Category:Studio Mir Category:Cartoon Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Episodes